


Fire

by vicki1963 (vickir)



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vicki1963
Summary: Virgil braves a fire.





	1. 100 words exact

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story written for the 2016 Write a drabble featuring the word 'fire' (a drabble is 100 words exactly) for TIWF.

Fire was all around him, but he didn’t notice, nor care. All he cared about was getting the woman that was trapped in the building out. Making his way over fallen ceilings, walls, and other debris. A wall of fire separating him from the woman, leveling the oversized rifle, shooting, he extinguished the fire enough to complete the rescue. 

It was worth the risk and the tongue lashing he received from Scott and his father about the risk he took to rescue the woman. But then that’s what Virgil believed was International Rescue's purpose, to take risks to save lives.


	2. long version 200 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil braves a fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original version I came up with that ended up twice as long as it should have been.

There was fire all around him, but he didn’t notice, or he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting to the woman that was trapped in the building he was now in. He made his way through the building over fallen ceilings and walls and other debris all to get to the woman trapped by a wall of fire. 

Faced with a wall of fire that separated him from the woman, he leveled the oversized rifle he carried on his back. Aiming, he got the base of the fire in his sight, shooting, he extinguished enough to get through to rescue the lady and get them both to safety. 

It was worth the risk and the tongue lashing he received from Scott and his father about the risk he took to rescue the woman. But then that’s what Virgil believed was International Rescue's primary purpose, to take risks no matter what if it saved lives, then he was happy. Even listening to his brother’s and father's lectures on being stupid for taking risks. If given the option he would do it all again to see the happy smile on the relatives faces seeing that their loved one had survived.


End file.
